


反攻之反不成

by AugustVP



Category: ngern august
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	反攻之反不成

没给Ngern回答的机会，August直接含住了他胸前的乳头，平时Ngern也是这样给自己服务的，所以只要照着平时来做准没有错。湿润的舌头舔弄着敏感的乳头，他不停的咬着、拉扯、吸吮那颗豆豆，弄得又胀又大。 

“嗯哈、嗯——”听见这些羞耻的声音后，Ngern咬住下唇。他抓紧了双拳，隐忍的脸孔充满了痛苦的神情。 

接下来，August放开他的手，移到裤头处。轻轻的“吧嗒”一声，Ngern的裤头被解开了。他拉开拉链，褪下了他那紧身的长裤，然后把它扔在一旁。突然，他感到紧张了，接下来得怎么做，是要继续挑逗还是把内裤脱下来，他抓不定注意。 

他抬头，“接下来..得怎么做？” 

“啊？！”Ngern被他这问题问得很好笑，不是说反攻吗，怎么问起我来了。他这才意识到August根本没这方面的经验，说不定等下自己还有机会。 

Ngern嘴角勾起不易察觉的笑容，手往他睡裤两侧放，接着往下一拉，睡裤轻易的被脱下来了，褪至膝盖处。浑圆的臀部马上出现在Ngern的视线，他大手往那里搓揉了一番，又捏又按的把他的屁股弄出了好大一块红印，他这才甘心的收回了手。 

“你脱我裤子干嘛！告诉我该怎么做！”不明不白的August被他占了便宜也不知道，继续问着问题。 

“你是攻咧，你问我？” 

August咬牙心一横，隔着内裤舔了Ngern的小兄弟一口，手指抓着内裤边缘，推拉着不知要脱还是不要脱好。 

Ngern倒抽一口气，“哈——” 

看见他这个反应，August打从心底笑了，心里也有了决定。他猛然把Ngern的内裤拉了下来，分身立刻弹了出来，紫红色的柱身仿佛就在告诉他它等不及了，想要立刻解放出来。 到了这个时刻，他又犹豫了。现在他到底应该帮他发泄还是直接做扩张，Ngern那个时候怎么什么都知道，然而做了那么多次自己也没记住什么，怪不得当不成攻。 

可是扩张的话，Ngern不知道受不受得了，平时没被别人上过，如果第一次被自己这样什么都不懂的人上 铁定很痛吧，比自己以前受过的痛不知翻几倍，毕竟那个时候Ngern已经做了功课，自己也放心把自己交给他。 

他有点心疼Ngern，要不放弃好了。 

“快点啊，帮我。”Ngern知道他又犹豫了，他直起身子靠在床后边，用着沙哑的声音指引他，虽然是一步步走入他的陷阱。 

August被他吓着了，顺着他的话用手帮他。大掌包覆着茎身上下滑动了，温热的感觉包裹着下身，Ngern闭起眼睛喘着粗气。他的双手攥紧床单，喘气声一次比一次重，似乎就快要忍不住了。

August一边帮他的同时，自己身下的小兄弟也慢慢支起了一个帐篷，勒的他生疼，此刻他多想有人给他服务，就好像平时那样。他加快手上的速度，滑动的同时也有意无意的按住顶端上的小洞，无数次都把即将喷出来的液体活生生的压回去。

“嗯...宝贝..你放开手..”Ngern忍不住求他。

他笑着说，“谁让你每次都那么对我，我也要让你试试看这种滋味。”

條地，August放开了自己的手，转而用舌头舔了舔那肿的不行的性器，由根部直到柱身再到铃口处，无一幸免。然后趁着Ngern还在惊吓中的当儿，他含住了它，有节奏的吸吮着，把Ngern直逼上高潮。

August感觉到Ngern就快射出时，离开了他的下身，抽了抽旁边小桌子上的纸巾，准备接住那浊白的液体。

“啊——”Ngern低吼一声，发泄了出来。

他见August在自己眼前，脸上充满得逞了的脸色，尽管自己多累也把他拉了过来，封住他的唇。刚刚发泄了的身子还处在余韵当中，Ngern只得用双手抱住他来亲，而August也乖乖的让他亲，丝毫不反抗。

就是这个时候，Ngern卯足力气翻了个身，两人换了姿势。

不等August发问，Ngern很自觉的给了解释，“宝贝，你还是不适合当攻呢，让我好好服务你嘛~”说完他就俯下身亲吻他的脖子，时不时的轻咬。Ngern的手也不安分的身上游移，摸到他的粉红处还捏了一下，然后发动攻势，拉、扭、转着。

August环住他的颈项，放开声的喊出来，“别..别拉..疼...下面要..”

Ngern笑了，果然这小妖精就是有这样的本事，就会把自己弄的神魂颠倒。他扯下他的内裤，虽然看见他的下身肿的不得了，但是他也不去理它。他拿出那支被他俩放置了很久的润滑剂，挤满整个手，然后在他后面的洞口处徘徊着，按摩着。

“嗯..哼...快点..进来..”August忍不了了，哀求的眼神直投向Ngern。

“求我。”

August很想直接拒绝他，但是体内空洞的感觉渐渐被放大，想要喊停已经是不可能的事情了。他斟酌了许久，久到Ngern就快忍不住要直接来了，他才开口。

“Ngern...求求你..我要..”

“要什么？”

他将他的手放在自己的小穴口外面，“要你..进来这里..我要你填满它..嗯..”

Ngern想不到，这个人竟然可以为了想要他而真的那么努力，最重要的是因为自己，这让他很感动。他一个激灵，手指捅进了小穴内，两只手指挤压着内壁。August咬紧下唇，不让自己发出呻吟，身下的不适感使他抓紧了Ngern的肩头。

再加进了一只手指，三只手指在洞口内不停地抽插，淫水不停的从里面流出来，把周围的床单都弄湿了，但手指的主人依旧没有停下来。

“啊哈、”August抓住他的另一只手，“Ngern..别插了..快点进来..我要..”

“马上就来。”

一个挺身，Ngern的分身进入了肖想了很久的后穴，紧致的内壁一下子被硕大的性器撑开，让August疼得闭起了眼睛。分身在体内奔驰，他将Ngern拉了下来紧紧抱住，嘴里发出只有Ngern才听得见的声音，嗯嗯哼哼的撩拨着他的神经。

Ngern将August的腿往外推，自己一下一下的在体内深处抽插，直顶花心。“嗯..嗯..” Ngern一边顶一边嗯嗯作响，连August都不好意思了。

“你..你慢一点..啊..嗯——”

Ngern撞到他的敏感点了，他死命往那个点撞，毫不留一点力的一直顶。他笑了，August因为他那么爽，爽得他都喊出来了。

“啊..要到了..嗯..唔呃——” August射了出来，尽数射在两人的腹部间，黏黏的感觉真不好受，但是Ngern还没发泄出来。他吻住了August的双唇，腰部发力猛撞，终于在抽插了数十次后，射在他体内。

“哈..哈...哈..”August和Ngern喘着气，Ngern从他身上下来，躺在他旁边。


End file.
